The Truth Be Told
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: COMPLETE-WILL BE CONTINUED This is an AU many years after the movie "Continuing Story"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, It's starflight12! Now this is my first fanfiction, but I've read many fanfiction before on here (Hunger Games ;) ) and so I thought, why not try putting one out on here. I've already written this when the Anne Of Green Gables movies came into my life, so I thought I'd post it now. This is a bit AU, but it follows years after the last movie: Anne of Green Gables, Continuing Story. So, tell me what you think! You can also read my original stories on the sister site, FictionPress, and under the same name. You can follow me on twitter, tumblr and facebook under the same name. Please review and let me know what you think! **

Gilbert Blythe, a 50 year old "married man" was sitting on the dock, one warm breezy summer morning along the shore in.

Anne Blythe came out of the summer side cottage and walked towards her husband.

"Gil," she said in a soft voice, not wanting to break the silence of the chirping birds.

Gilbert patted the worn wooden boards beside him on the dock. "Come sit, Anne-girl,"

Anne slowly walked towards Gil and sat on the dock. She then laid her soft blondish and greyish hair on his shoulder.

Gilbert put his arm around her and said, "Anne, I know I've said this before, but I'm glad I married you, and not the newly married Christina. Remember her? Do you ever think that it was good that you were an orphan, Anne?"

"I do think that sometimes, but-"

"But what?"

"But sometimes I wonder what would happen if my parents didn't die, or if Aunt Sarah and Uncle Marc didn't keep me," Anne said in a few tears.

"I understand, Anne."

"Come on Gilbert, Diana and Fred are stopping by for coffee and cookies,"

Gilbert stood and chuckled. "Ah, the old "Hip-Hop" King and his wife must dine on timbits,"

"Don't be sarcastic,"

The couple walked home hand in hand that morning not knowing what was in store for them.

At the cottage...

"Oh, Diana, Fred! What a pleasure it is to have you both over again," Anne said greeting her friends after flying past Gil and gently pushing him against the foyer wall.

"Cough cough it is. She ... planned it all morning and forgot all about breakfast and lunch," Gil said pretending to wheeze from his injury.

"Planned what?" Diana demanded looking at her husband Fred.

"I don't know...!" Fred responded talking like his old celebrity status.

"It's our friendship day. Remember when we met at Covington. That's why I wanted you two over so Fred and Gil can talk while we remember our old fun times, "Anne explained her eyes worried.

"I forgot all about it. I'm sorry,"

"Well that's okay, you can still stay for Timbits," Anne said.

"About that, I know that we made plans, but Jennifer's daughter, summer is quite sick so we promised to help. So I just want to say, sorry," Diana said walking away with Fred.

Anne closed the door and muttered under her breath, "Yah you're sorry," And Then she began to cry a little.

Gil put his arm around Anne and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Suddenly the telephone rang. Gil let go of Anne to answer it.

"It was the office. They said that they need an extra doctor, and they need to answer a house call. This will only take an hour or-"

"Again? Fine fine leave me alone, again. "

"Anne,"

Anne handed Gil his coat and gave him a peck on the cheek.

When Anne closed the door after Gil , he drove towards the Bloos' house.

"Dr. Blythe!" said Mrs. Nancy Bloos with relief when Gilbert stepped into the Bloos house. "Upstairs, the second door to your left,"

"Thank you Mrs. Bloos," Gilbert muttered as he walked up the steep stairs.

"May I take your coat?" asked the worried Mrs. Bloos.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'll keep it on just in case I have to open the window for a light draft. Ah, Eliza I presume,"

"Cough cough" Eliza responded.

"No need to talk Eliza. It will only make things worse. Now inhale please,"

"Wha-" asked Eliza in a tiny voice.

"Oh .I mean, breathe in, good now hold your breath, good now let it out. Sit still for a sec; I just have to check your glands. Aha! I see. It's just a common cold, Mrs. Bloos. No influenza or H1N1,"

"But what about the Swine Flu? And what are we supposed to do about the cold? And should we get the shot, I mean, all my friends are getting the shot, and I don't want Eliza to catch the flu!" said Mrs. Bloos, all flustered.

"H1N1 is the proper medical term for Swine Flu. And for the cold, just let it run its course. She must drink fluids and cough up mucus or phlegm. As for the shot, I recommend the shot for everyone, but seeing that Eliza has a habit of getting sick often and her immune system is weak, I recommend that she gets it and the whole family. It is perfectly safe and healthy. It's better to get it and then get sick because then she will be immune to it and then she will be able to fight against it and the chances of losing to the flu will be scarce,"

"Well thank you very much Dr. Blythe for coming out. We could have gone, but I didn't want to have to drag her onto a bus when she is ill. Good day! "Mrs. Bloos called from her porch.

The next day...

"AHHHH! Oh my GOODNESS!" screamed Anne from the front door the next morning, that it woke

Gilbert up from three precious hours of sleep.

Gil rushed down the stairs putting on his house robe, and swinging a baseball bat that he found in Dominic's old room. "What is the matter? Let me at 'em! "He shouted.

"I can't believe it! No! I never wanted to dream this. He's - and No!"

"ANNE!" Gil cried grabbing Anne and lightly shaking her. "What happened, Anne? Answer me!"

"It's Dominic... and Colin... and Hannah... they've... been... k-kidnapped! There's a letter in the mail box. Brigitte was visiting her parents so when they were going to bring her home, they were kidnapped. And we have no connection with her!" Anne answered in tears.

"This is no regular letter Anne. It's a ransom note. You know, the one when the kidnapper tells the family to give something or the victim gets it,"

"Oh ... my-" Anne managed to say before she fainted into Gilbert's arms, conveniently.

"Anne, answer me now!"

"You don't think that Brigitte has anything to do with it, that,' Oh, I don't know English, but I can speak it quite well,' Brunette?" Anne asked suddenly as she jumped out of Gilbert's arms, causing his heart to skip a beat and for him to jump.

"Anne! Don't ever scare me like that! Are you alright? And in answer to your question, I don't know. You're asking me questions that are impossible for me to answer. Why don't we go visit their house, and if the kidnapper's there, we can surprise him. I mean it's not like the olden days where you couldn't get help without having to go like however kilometres to the nearest Police," Gil said pulling out a casual shirt and khaki pants.

Half an hour later...

"Come on Anne, there's a cabin seat to our left," Gilbert said to Anne, helping her into the Via Rail Passenger Cart.

"Oh Gil, this is too hard to try and imagine away, even if it must take my soul," Anne murmured.

"What on earth are you talking about? It sounds like you're drunk and don`t know what you're saying. Are you taking any un-prescribed medication?"

"Of course not, you fool," Anne concluded as she muttered the last word under her breath so Gilbert wouldn't hear her.

"I heard that Anne,"

He chuckled with a smile and then sat down, reading the newspaper that was in their cabin from previous travelers.

"Anthony darling, do you see an empty seat for us both?" asked a familiar voice.

Gilbert turned around to see an old friend of Anne and his- well part friend, part enemy.

"Gilbert Blythe? Long-time no see! You sure haven't changed, since your wedding. Anne! I didn't recognize you! Your hair well is well not the same colour that I remember,"

"Megan Stewert! Anne-girl, Anne, ANNE!" Gilbert said realizing who it was, then woke Anne from a daze.

"Hmmm? Oh- Megan Stewert! It's been so long! Where's Mart- oh, I'm sorry, I forgot he died in Afghanistan. Who are you with?" Anne said when she saw her old enemy.

"Martin had a peaceful death and was with the Lord during the war," Megan replied hastily as she tried to hide her emotional tears from Anne, Gilbert and her traveling partner. "And I am traveling with Anthony Parker, my new husband. We`ve been married for about... how long would you say it was?"

Megan looked towards her husband. He sucked in his wrinkly cheeks; that were the opposite of how Gilbert's were (firm even though he had aged throughout the years); and answered his beautiful waiting elderly wife.

"Well, we got married in 1984 so about 25 years going on 26 next March. Oh and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Megan has talked about you two all the time, Mr. &Mrs. uh... um...er... I don't seem to know your names," Anthony said like a classic gentleman to his girlfriend's parents on the "meeting of the parents" on the first date.

"It's Mr. Blythe and Mrs. Blythe. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Parker,"

"Do you mind if we sit with you two, I mean this train is so crowded that I'm surprised it's not a fire, or health hazard?" Megan said planting her bottom on the opposite seat.

"No, Anne?"

Anne just stared out the train window absently.

"ANNE!" Gilbert repeated with a tone.

"Hmmm?" Anne asked when she was woken up from her daze.

"Megan and um... Anthony is going to sit with us,"

"Anne would you like me to get you a green or apple cinnamon tea?" shouted Megan.

"Megan, I am not deaf. I can what you all are saying. And about the tea, Gil already ordered some earlier,"

"G...i...l," Megan muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes at that exact word.

"Excuse me Mrs. . . Blythe, but is there a problem? You seem like your mind is somewhere else. You should see a psychiatrist or therapist. I actually am one. Here's my card. It might come in handy, I you want to be more on track. You know what I mean," Anthony said handing Anne his card.

"Oh, um... thank you but that won't be necessary. It's only a temporary thing," Anne protested.

"Ah, but what you think is temporary, it's actually much more. And only doctors can help you. So if I were you, I'd take this card, because husbands except doctors don't understand," Anthony insisted.

"I apologize Anthony for butting in, actually, I can butt in any time, but I am a doctor, and I'm her husband, so I definitely know what's on her mind. And, I have the same feeling as her so quit pressuring her! It's like Elementary School again! But with adult peer pressure and it's for something that's not wrong to do!" Gilbert interrupted, flabbergasted.

"Excuse me, I will be right back," Anne said heading to the washroom.

"I think I'll go find a cabin for us darling," Anthony said grabbing his luggage and Megan's too like a mad man in his soul.

Megan handed her luggage to Anthony and pursed her lips together in annoyance. Her eyes followed Anthony's figure out the door, then leaned sideways to pull the sliding door shut with great force.

"Gilbert Blythe! What was that all about? Screaming at my husband making up some silly sick old joke from the old school days when we were all immature to know any better to know right from wrong? Thank the Heavens, I never married you but I have pity on Anne. And don't you dare joke about anything else. I mean have you no class after all these years? Lordy!" Megan alleged bitterly as she spewed hasty words at Gilbert.

"Why is it my fault? And where on earth did you get ' Lordy Lordy'. At least I don't get into other people's affairs unlike your Anthony Doctorate!"

"Ugh! That's why I stopped liking you after you went head over heels about Anne's personality and 'beautiful' squeaky petite voice. Good Day!" Megan concluded and she stormed off in frustration to find her husband. "I said GOOD DAY MISTER!" Megan said from down the hall before she flipped her head and hair, and suddenly giving herself a whiplash.

"And I'm not helping you! How about you're Anthony Doctorate?" Gilbert called as Megan stormed off.

After the train ride and at Dominic's house in Toronto...

"Anne, why don't we take a look around the outside of the house," Gil recommended as he walked to the back of the house with severe protocol caution.

"Okay," Anne said with fear in her voice. "Do you see anything that may help us find him and the twins?"

"No - wait the back door is ajar. Stay close, I see some muddy footprints. The look quite new. I'm going inside,"

"I'll come with you,"

Gilbert led the way with Anne clinging onto his jacket's collar and he could feel her breath blow against his hair in a rasping scared breathing sound. He walked through the kitchen, looking for details - Sherlock Holmes in his soul.

Anne , gaining her confidence, walked over to the dining room. There, on the mahogany table, laid a letter on the table.

"Gil! I found a note on the table. Come see,"

"What?" asked Gilbert walking into the room?

"A ransom note, but it doesn't say who it's from. Just a number sign," Anne replied.

"Um... that's no ransom note. Read it to me, I forgot my glasses,"

"It says,

'I know you two are up to something, the truth is you're being watched by ... Me! Ha! Dominic, Colin, and Hannah are quite all right if they obey my orders. I have said too much! Never come to where we are, if you do, well... good-bye and sweet dreams!

#' "

"What on earth does that mean?" Anne said after reading the letter.

"I guess we're being followed. Is the back door open?" Gilbert asked after a long pause.

"Yes dear," Anne replied walking back from the door. "I really want to know where Dominic and the

twins are. I'm going to find them no matter what it takes,"

"I guess there's no stopping you,"

Someplace else in Canada...

"Daddy! I want my Daddy! "Screamed a young girl, about the age of ten.

"You're gonna ruin your voice that way, Hannah Banana. You want your Daddy? What about your mommy?" mocked a young woman in her early thirties.

"Nobody calls me that except my daddy. And I don't want you cause you're... you're...you're EVIL!" replied Hannah.

"Well you aren't gonna see him or Colin, you little mind washers," warned the woman.

She walked away and left Hannah to cry all alone. She then stopped and stared at a tied up man.

"Brigitte! What do you want? Is this some sort of joke? And why would you bring the children into it?" asked Dominic, struggling with the ropes.

"Why it would be fun, separating the children and see them fuss! and I will not tell you why I'm doing this because you got connections to that crazy mother and Doctor father of yours, looking for you. I'm not stupid... you are! My parents live in the Northwest Territories. We've got an oil industry up there. It's just an amazing site. You should see it sometime... Oops! You won't! You'll be all tied up! HA HA HA!" Brigitte explained.

"I trusted you! I married you. What happened?" Dominic demanded after a moment.

"Ah, it's my game Dominic. I am a true actress, and I don't have to read off a paper because I've said this saying far too much. The name's Cinthia Scotts. I act a game and it goes and plays before me as the star! Once I like a person, I trick them into marrying me. Once I see them put me their will, not mine of course, because they haven't gone this far, anyway, I hunt them and get rid them for their money and I also kill the next of kin," Cinthia explained.

"That's an improper thing to do. How could I fall into a trap like this or never hear of this?"

"That's what they always say. And hey, it pays well. It's also in the family business. And you've never heard of this because my name was Brigitte once. And actors never reveal their true identity, except during their victim's last moments..."

Meanwhile...

"Hannah?" called Colin.

"Colin?" Hannah answered sniffling.

"I'm scared. What will happen to us and Daddy?" she continued.

"I don't know. Do you want a hug sis?"

Hannah nodded then reached for her brother, who crawled on the floor in ropes to his sister's concrete room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well since so many people have read my story in such a short time, I decided to give them a new chapter as a gift. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think of the story. Sorry for any grammar problems…I try my best to fix the grammar. **

The next day...

"Anne, you wait here while I check for the signatures," Gilbert said as he turned Dominic's Escape off in the parking lot of Toronto's Via Rail.

"Okay Gil," Anne said absently.

"Good morning sir. And how may I be of assistance to you?" asked the ticket master.

"Do mind if I take a look at the signature sheet from recent time and the recent months?" Gilbert answered.

"I'll try my best for the months sheet. But the really recent one is right here sir,"

"Thank you,"

It showed:

Bergida Victor 9:00 a.m.

Rachel Blue 9:30a.m.

D.C.H.C.B.C.10:30a.m.

Roy Gardener & Amelia Hairede 11:00a.m.

"Oh sir, I have found the other signature sheet," added the ticket master.

"Thanks," Gilbert said.

It showed:

Mackenzie Timelint 11:30a.m.

Anthony & Megan Parker 12:00p.m.

Brittney-Ann Johnston12:30p.m.

M.C.H.C.B.C. Scotts 1:00p.m.

"Hmm," Gil murmured. "The name 'Scotts' comes up more than any other name. I wonder what these initials mean. Excuse me, but can I keep this page? I am a doctor searching for DNA info. Dr. Blythe is the name,"

"Well... I'm not supposed to do that, but alright, Dr. Blythe. Good-day now," the master said waving to Gil.

"Thanks! ANNE!" Gilbert called.

Anne looked up with joy on her face, hoping that Gil had found something.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, anxiously.

"No but I-" Gilbert began.

"Are you Dr. and Mrs . . .? Blythe. I have a letter for yous, " a young man with greased hair and freckles interrupted.

Anne shook her head 'Yes' and took the letter, her eyes filled with worried feeling.

When the mysterious messenger disappeared Anne carefully opened the envelope with fear.

Gilbert walked around the red gleaming Escape and climbed in. He leaned over reading the letter, using the bifocal line on Anne's glasses.

It read (in Cinthia's voice):

"I see that you've taken my warning quite lightly. If you come, then you will die. But you just want Dominic and those terrible children. Whatever you do, just stay where you are. In cold Canada, it's terrible here. But luckily you can't find me. I think Doc might know that it's me. I mean if you were smart enough Doc. Ha! Good job staking out Doc! Acting like a 12 year old boy again? By the way fathead, I don't see any resemblance between you and Dominic! # (C.B.C.) P.S. figure that out!"

"Is that person insulting me? Fathead? Cold Canada? Do you think he's there? "Asked Anne looking at Gilbert in the face, her eyes full of tears.

"Is it worse than 'Nosey'? Anne, he could possibly be there. Let's get going. We can beat rush hour," Gilbert answered wiping Anne's tears with his sleeve.

"No, 'Nosey' was worse, even though I'm getting worked up about it right now. You're gonna have to use Dominic's GPS cause I gotta sleep or else I'll fall asleep while explaining the directions and we could end up in a ditch like Loretta Isa's brother,"

"Don't worry, I grabbed the instructions from Dominic's computer room," Gilbert said.

"In the car, all of yous," Cinthia ordered pushing the twins and Dominic.

"Why do we keep moving?" whined Hannah as she stepped into a truck.

"Because your nit-wit grandmother and dumb doctor grandfather are after us! They are really bad... like criminals," Cinthia said lying.

Dominic heard this and just stared at Cinthia. Cinthia , not seeing her wrongness, just shrugged her shoulders as she slammed the truck door.

After walking quickly to the driver's seat, Cinthia turned the truck on to hear the motor purr like a brand new vehicle. But- to her surprise, there was no sound, just silence in the dead of the night.

In the truck...

Colin laid his head against the cold truck wall. He could hear someone swearing, coming from outside, "probably Cinthia's voice," he thought. He suddenly lifted his head and looked around the truck. Hannah was sleeping and sniffling like usual. Dad was snoring low, that was new, but anyway. Colin's eyes started closing. They felt like large bags waiting to fall. He curled up into a diminutive ball and fell asleep.

The next morning...

Cinthia had fixed the truck up and was driving through Québec City. She left Ottawa a few days ago and kept switching vehicles for security.

Dominic woke up and found himself still tied up. He moved with his tied up hands to the window. Pausing for a moment, he finally realized where he was. Suddenly, thoughts of his mother and father flashed through his head.

"Mother was walking around , expecting Julia, and Dad was showing me all the wonderful sites around Québec . Oh I miss mom and dad. And Julia and Maddie. What will I do without them?" Dominic murmured, sniffling.

He turned around, and noticed Hannah and Colin staring at him.

Colin spoke up."Daddy, are you crying?"

"As a matter of fact, I was," Dominic responded suddenly feeling brave.

"Is everything alright Daddy?" asked Hannah worriedly.

"Yup, everything is A-Okay. Say, we have to keep our voices low. Cinthia is listening. I have an idea..." Dominic said whispering.

The twins agreed and obeyed properly. Dominic took out a knife he was hiding and cut the twine that tied everyone up.

Hannah took some thin blankets and bunched them into balls.

Colin grabbed sacks and sheets while Dominic took them.

He stuffed the blankets and sheets into the sacks and made body parts( head, arms, and legs). Then he tied up the body parts together and it looked exactly like them.

Suddenly, the truck came to a halt. Cinthia stepped out of the truck and went to a Gas station.

Now was the chance. Dominic and the twins unlocked the truck back door and stepped out. They snuck and hid in the bushes till Cinthia came back and drove away from the Gas station.

Cinthia was finally out of Québec City and was driving without a care in the world, until her next stop in Yellowknife at her parents' industry, "Scotts and Co.".

"Gil, keep an eye on the road. I've woken up so I can help you drive properly and now you still aren't driving right. Quit looking at that infernal paper that could cause our death!" Anne cried.

"Sorry. It's just that this "infernal" paper is driving me bonkers. This signature sheet has the passengers' signatures and there's one name that's repeated twice for some reason," Gilbert said. "It seems to me that this has something to do with our grandchildren. I mean, the letter said that they were going to Cold Canada and the train ride there goes to cold Canada and they were traveling. I just know it's them but I don't know where they are,"

"Hmmm,"

"Anne, pass me the letter. Here's an address. It was from Toronto to Ottawa to Manitoba to Yellowknife. Maybe we should try Québec .They probably went a while so they will probably stop to rest. I'm thinking that Yellowknife has to do with something important. Like a destination..." Gilbert replied.

"Then I think we should go there! Hit the gas!" Anne ordered.

"I'm on it,"

Meanwhile...

"What? No! "Cried Cinthia when she opened the truck door at her parents' industry in Yellowknife.

"Darling, what it is?" asked a woman in her 70's and was wearing a fancy silk dress.

"Mother! I'm sorry. I lost the Blythe dude and the kids in Québec I think. They left stuffed dummies in place of them," Cinthia explained.

"Darling, that's not good. You should have switched vehicles for security. Your father will be-" began Mrs. Scotts, taking a sip of her margarita.

"WHAT?" boomed an old man who was wearing a black tuxedo?

"Father! Ha-ha-ha. Funny story, see-" quivered Cinthia.

" GET IN THE CAR AND FIND THEM NOW! I don't want to see you till you get him and the kids. NOW ...GET!" yelled Mr. Scotts .

"Yes father. Good-bye!" answered Cinthia getting into her car.

As she drove away...

"Ugh! I'm gonna find them no matter what. Aha! Maybe fathead helped him. Oh that's so just like her. I'll just target her. Dominic said so himself " Dad doesn't have any strength without Mom" so if I take her away, then the doc has no strength," Cinthia said to herself.

Meanwhile...

"Anne, you wait here. I'll get some instructions and a bite to eat for both of us," Gilbert said shutting the door with the windows open.

"Okay," Anne said as she looked at the map.

In Cinthia's eyes...

"I've got to find her- oh my gosh! This is gonna be easy. It's Blondie! Where's Doc? Oh he's over there. Thank goodness. Here's my one and only chance," Cinthia said as she stepped out of the truck.

Anne did not pay much attention to Cinthia and just opened her book that was on the dashboard.

Cinthia walked up to the car and leaned on the car. "Excuse me Miss. Do you think that you could help me watch my children? They're in the back of my truck. I want to give them some food as a treat. They're so poor and barely have enough food to get by. We're gonna go try and visit my rich aunt in Vancouver. They're so young and sick and fragile,"

Anne did not recognize Cinthia. She looked towards the rest station and said," Okay, but I have to get back or my husband will be waiting for me,"

Cinthia, all happy inside gently lead Anne to the truck. She opened the doors and pointed inside. Anne looked inside then suddenly felt a great push. She barely looked at her surroundings but saw that someone was locking a great brass lock on the doors. Cinthia looked back to see if anyone followed, then got in the driver's seat and sped away.

Anne tried to bang on the windows but it was no use. Her wrist twisted when she tried to push back against the force of Cinthia. She just sat down and laid her head against the warm truck wall in precisely the exact same spot where Colin had laid his two nights before.

Gilbert, not knowing of anything that had just happened walked out of the restaurant with a map, two" BIG MACS" and two "Coca-Colas" to his car. When he reached the Escape, he tried to open driver's door but was unsuccessful. Luckily he left the window open. He unlocked the car and opened the door. He sat down and looked at where Anne was sitting before he left. Nobody was there. The door was open and no note of where she had went. Gil just sat there stumped before he ran back inside thinking she went for a bathroom break.

He ran inside and went to the door of the women's room. As some women came out, he asked if they had seen the woman that matched his description. It was no use. No one had seen her.

Gilbert was devastated. Where was his Anne-Girl?

Anne saw him run around like a chicken with its head cut off. "He's lost his sense with me gone," Anne thought, as the view became a blur. Cinthia hit the gas and the truck revved. Anne wiped the tears away from her eyes. Why would someone want her?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I am amazed by how many people have read my story! Thank you all! If you want to read any more of my stories, you can check out my profile on or on under the same name! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Anne of Green Gables or The Anne of Green Gables Movies. I just own this story's plot.**

**Starflight12**

Gilbert confused, left the building and rushed back outside and looked around. He looked in the truck parking lot checking to see if Anne was talking with a friend of theirs. With a broken heart, he walked in the path of shoe prints that he had no idea was Anne's own footprints, the ones that led to possibly her doom.

Suddenly it began pouring heavily. His head drooped. He finally gave up looking. He walked back to the car and turned it on. He drove quietly to the nearest Hotel. "Oh Anne," he thought.

While Gilbert was having his mixed feelings, and Anne was sleeping while being driven, by Cinthia to Yellowknife, Dominic and the twins were traveling on blistered foot in the pouring rain.

"Daddy, "whined Hannah as she stopped as slipped her shoe off, "My feet hurt terribly"

"And my legs are sore but you don't hear me saying Boo!" piped Colin sarcastically.

"Watch what you say," Dominic said sharply.

"Ha ha!" laughed Hannah.

"And you too," Dominic repeated sternly." Here's a hotel. We can stay there for tonight,"

The three walked together holding each other's hand, feeling the way to the hotel in complete darkness.

As Dominic walked, it felt quite scary. "Deliciously scary," as Anne would say.

Once they reached the hotel...

"Good evening sir," said the clerk. "Can I offer you assistance?"

"Do you have a room for the night?" replied Dominic.

"

Honk Honk!" went the truck horn.

Mr. and Mrs. Scotts walked unbalanced towards the truck.

"Mom, Dad, what did I say about getting drunk?" asked Cinthia Scotts sternly.

"Gulp Sorry darling. Now... do...Ha...you have...Hee hee! The boy?" asked Mrs. Scotts giggling uncontrollably.

"Well not really, see I got someone else- but she's related to him and she's got the same connections as Dominic," Cinthia explained.

"But you promised that Darn Boy and those Miserable Kids! You are impossible to cope with!" screamed Mr. Scotts.

"Richard! That is no way to talk to your daughter even if you are ...ha ... drunk!" Mrs. Scotts protested.

"Roberta, you stay out of this. And I wouldn't talk. Your drinking habit is driving me crazy!"

"I don't drink... hammm... a lot!" Mrs. Scotts said taking another sip of her wine and began giggling hysterically.

"Oh ya?" Mr. Scotts replied sarcastically, rolling his annoyed eye balls.

"Anyway," interrupted Cinthia stepping between them. "Her name is Anne Blythe. She's married to Dr. Gilbert Blythe. Well I have her in the truck. She's deeply asleep so get Matthew and Jacob. They can carry her to the cell,"

"Maybe you should - a caught the doc so he could help ye mother here with ye problem," her father said.

Just then, two young, handsome men walked towards the family group.

"Cinthia, I see you're back. Hey- I never knew you got married. Bah, I thought you liked me," said Matthew, looking at Cinthia's wedding ring.

She blushed and looked at her feet. Her eyes took hold of something. The ring. She didn't take it off. That was strange. She normally would take it off. She moved her hands, but stopped. It was like an invisible force stopping her movement.

"No you ninny. She liked me instead! She even said so and... She kissed me! On the LIPS! I'll never forget that day," piped Jacob.

"Oh just shut up! She kissed me too and it was on the LIPS too," cried Matt.

"No, you should shut up if you don't know what you're talking about ... 'Nincompoop'!" screamed Jacob.

"You two still are fighting over me? Stop it! Can you both carry blondie to the cell? Gently, I don't want her waking up!"

"Whatever you say Cinthia," Jacob said dreamily.

"Ya," agreed Matt in a daze.

"Cinthia!" cried a young boy about the age of four. "Look at the pikur I draw you,"

"Thomas! Oh how I missed you. Have you been good? You've grown so tall. I like your picture. Hold on. Boys, will you bring her now?" Cinthia answered.

"Okey-dokey!" Thomas replied.

"Sure," said Matt and Jacob as they unlocked the truck doors."123 lift!"

They carefully lifted Anne and brought her to a door and carried her inside. The room was filled with mouldy straw and hay filled sheets on the cot which stood in the corner. Matt pushed away a dead mouse that lay on the cot. Jacob lowered her onto the cot. Lighting a match, they found an incandescent light bulb with a sting and was covered in cobwebs. Jacob pulled the light switch and it brightened the room. There they found a little fire place and threw the match in it. A fire rose quickly up. The two held their breaths and tip- toed out of the room.

Once the door was locked, Cinthia and Thomas went inside the huge mansion; Matt and Jacob sat in the truck and drove it to the parking garage; and Anne was asleep until she awoke from a great booming slam.

She stood up feeling nauseous. To her left, was a rotting dead mouse. Anne walked towards the door and looked through the barred window. Anne seemed confused, and then it hit her. She was waiting for Gil when someone came and asked for help. She then got pushed and fell asleep during the drive.

Anne moved her right arm and felt pain shoot right up to her shoulder. "That's right! I twisted my wrist!" she thought as she went and ripped a sheet in half and turned it into a sling for her arm.

The next morning...

Gilbert paced back and forth in his hotel room in Québec. He had been up all night on an edge wondering where Anne had gotten to.

He glanced out the frosted window and noticed that dawn had broken through the icy shield, called winter nights.

Grabbing his shoes, he ran to the elevator with an anxious worry, trying to get to the front desk. He looked up, and noticed a sign saying: OUT OF ORDER.

He turned around as fast as a thief and ran down the fire escape stairs.

A Royal Canadian Mountain Police Officer had just walked towards the hotel front door.

Gilbert had a thought, and prayed. "Please Lord. Help me find Anne. I need her. It would be too tragic if I had lost my wife and my adopted son who was the best son and was better than any son that would have been my own flesh and blood. I need Anne. How would I live without her? I'd be mixed up and have no happiness, even if my children and grandchildren try and make me happy and I'd never marry again."

Gilbert looked at his surroundings and realized where he was. He had been standing at the elevators for 3 minutes." Gosh!" he murmured.

He rushed down the stairs and went to the front desk. No RCMP.

Gilbert walked back to his room and slammed the door not realizing that he smashed the manager's nose.

Meanwhile...

"Colin! Get up!" cried Hannah running to where her brother slept in the hotel room.

"Groan... Hannah, can't I sleep?" Colin asked sitting up in bed with bed hair.

"No. Daddy said we have to get a move on if we're gonna go to Grandma and Grandpa's," answered Hannah.

"Fine-" Colin replied.

"Colin! Hannah! Quit fooling around and get ready!" Dominic urged impatiently. Then he pulled them to the ground.

"But why?" Colin asked.

"I just answered that you Ninny!" Hannah blurt.

Colin stuck his tongue out and Hannah did the same.

Dominic just sighed and walked towards a sack. He opened it and threw in 3 granola bars, and a bottle of water.

"Let's go. If we can, we can take a train to Ottawa," he said.

"Ottawa?" asked Colin and Hannah.

"Yes, where the Parliament is. The Prime Minister lives there. Ottawa is the Capital of Canada," explained Dominic.

"Oh, I definitely want to go meet him. Is he like Santa Claus? Or the Easter Bunny? Or the Tooth Fairy?" Hannah wondered.

"Of course not Silly Goose! There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny, Santa or the Tooth Fairy. They're all fakes and parents are those characters," Colin said.

"Daddy," Hannah said looking up at her father in tears. "Are they real?"

"If you want them to be," Dominic replied picking up Hannah's penny loafers.

"I'll ask Grandpa when we get to his house. Mmm, I can already taste Grandma's Plum Muffins. She got the Recipe from Great Aunt Marilla," Hannah decided.

"Put your penny loafers and your hikers on and then we can head home," Dad ordered.

The twins obeyed and did as they were told in record time.

As they were walking, Colin suddenly said a shocking thought.

"I now know why we're fraternal. I don't believe in Santa Claus and you do!"

Colin expected Hannah to yell something at him, but to his surprise, Hannah remained silent the whole trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I got caught up with the my story Fate that I forgot about it. So Sorry! Here's the next chapter.**

Back to Anne...

Anne had been sitting on her cot, trying to think of a way to get out, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"So," said a familiar voice.

Anne looked up and finally recognized the voice.

"Brigitte? Oh, I haven't seen you in so long! Can you help me out of here? " Anne asked with some relief in her voice.

"So," repeated the voice. "You've finally waken up from your peaceful sleep. What have you done with Dominic and the twins? Brigitte doesn't even exist,"

"What do you mean that Brigitte doesn't even exist- and I've done nothing with them. Where are they?" demanded Anne.

"The name's Cinthia Scotts. I don't know where they are, that's why I'm asking you. Wow, and you're supposed to be the smart one. Don't be dumb! I'm also Brigitte. I'll tell the story before you die," Cinthia remarked.

"DIE? How can you also be Brigitte? Who are you really, and what do you want?" Anne asked with a puzzled face and mind.

"Oh you sure like clues and hints," Cinthia said sarcastically.

"I will not be poisoned by your bitterness Cinthia. Why... why did you trick my son?" Anne said with depression in her voice.

"I didn't trick him Anne- phine. He tricked himself- that's all to it," Cinthia explained gently.

"So you're the one that wrote the notes to us. You're # and C.B.C. Scotts. What does C.B.C. stand for?" Anne discovered.

"Well if you're that nosey, in means "called Brigitte Cinthia," "

"I see. Hey! I don't appreciate being called Anne- phine. I was called that by Gilbert's cousin Mary Miriam. Why do you want me or Dominic? This time, give me a proper answer. Do not disrespect your elders even if you know them well and that's not us! I barely know you!" Anne ordered, grabbing hold of the window bars.

"You know, I better write a letter to Doc. He'll be wondering where you are. Well, that's easy- all I have to say is " Doc, don't worry your heart about your dumb blonde wife- she's going to a safer place. Far far away,"" Cinthia remembered as she left Anne to weep in her mud wall cell area.

In the afternoon a postal worker messenger had came to the Scotts industry.

"Now please bring this to Québec City. He's there and staying at Suite 222. Thank you," Cinthia said as the messenger walked away from the Scotts' Mansion front door.

He trudged his feet in the sandy path. Just as he was about to pass Anne's cell, she stopped him.

"Excuse me," Anne said going to the window. "You're going to a Gilbert Blythe? Correct?"

The messenger just nodded his head."Would you like to write a note too ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes please. May I see the note and a pen?" Anne asked.

The messenger took out the note and a pen. He watched as Anne scribbled out a blurred note in record time.

"Bring this to him and tell him that "A" equals," Anne ordered. "He'll figure it out. Don't let anyone read this. Understand? Thank you for your time sir,"

The messenger tipped his hat and ran over to his car. In a moment, he was gone and all you could see was a dust storm filled with his dust.

That night...

Gilbert lay awake on the hotel bed worrying about Anne.

He had just telephoned Addison and Donald, Maddie and Robert, and Julia and Dean about Anne's disappearance.

"Knock, knock ," someone knock at the door. Was someone at the door? Gilbert carefully opened the door.

"You Gilbert Blythe?" asked the dark figure.

Gilbert nodded "Yes".

"Flip after. A equals," continued the voice. And then he left.

Gilbert shut the door and walked over to a lamp. He turned it on and slipped into bed.

He cautiously opened the letter and skimmed the first side.

It read...

" If you're wondering where your precious possession is-( Anne) then do not worry. She's in a safer place than earth. It'll be good for her health. Ha! Give up! #

Flip -

Gilbert darling,

I'm sorry I disappeared so suddenly. Brigitte is behind all this- I mean Cinthia. I don't have much time to explain myself. Whatever Cinthia said in the note opposite to this is not true. She has locked me up thinking that I got Dominic and the twins out of her reach. I'm up in Yellowknife . I have no idea where Dominic and Hannah and Colin are. Do not respond back. Cinthia is on my case. Love you. A =? "

"A equals? Anne! Oh thank goodness she's alive. I'll be okay for now , now that I know that my strength is restored. I've got to find the three . Once I find them, I can look for J...o..." Gilbert said as he fell asleep.

The next morning...

"Here's the check sir, Oh and I had a relaxful stay. Thank you," Gilbert said as he walked out the front door.

Gilbert walked to the Escapex and stepped in.

Driving at 20 km and hour, Gilbert searched every nook and cranny in the forestry on both sides of the highway and kept his eyes on the curving asphalt road at the same time.

In the corner of his eye, Gil saw a young man about his early 30's and two young children holding hands .

Coming to a halt, Gilbert jumped out of the car and walked toward the group. All of a sudden a young girl gasped as her eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets and cried," Grandpa!" and ran towards him.

Gilbert kneeled and flung his arms open for a hug. The girl stopped and ran in the opposite direction. She returned with the boy and man.

"Dominic, Hannah, Colin! We thought we lost you three," Gilbert said with relief in his voice.

" Dad! Where's mom?" Dominic asked.

"Some woman named Cinthia kidnapped her. I got a letter from her. Oh it's so good to know you three are safe!" Gilbert explained.

"Oh no!" Dominic said alarmed.

"What ?" questioned Gilbert.

"I'll tell you in the car," Dominic answered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

"What !" Cinthia cried. "That trickster! I knew she was trouble from when I first laid eyes on her. All Blondies are like that. Is she still locked up?"

"Yes. Matt's on guard. Jack had just come back from picking up imported mail when he heard," Jedd explained.

"She's a swindler ... a swindler I tell you. One day she cooperates with you and the next she's your worst enemy," Cinthia exclaimed, then she left the room.

"Cinthia, I've got her under my watch," Matt said as Cinthia walked towards him.

"Good. You may leave, but not for your break. I'll need you soon" Cinthia answered.

"N-need me?" asked Matt dreamily.

"Oh please. Anne... Anne... Anne... why do you have to make things so difficult? Have you ever heard of listening... or do you not qualify for that category?" Cinthia said sharply as she talked to

Anne through the barred window.

"Leave me alone- but if you're going to hurt Dominic, Colin, Hannah, or Gilbert, then just hurt me. I'll sacrifice my life for them," Anne promised.

"Like you'd do it. I suspect that when the time comes, you'll run and cry like a little child," replied

Cinthia.

"I actually would. And don't you think any different. I didn't write a letter and I don't even know where my husband is," Anne warned.

"Oh yes you did. I heard exactly from two reliable sources for your information," corrected Cinthia.

"Like who? Your evil minions?" Asked Anne.

"That's not even a word... and you're supposed to be an English teacher. Why doesn't doc say anything about that?" wondered Cinthia.

"It's called an imagination, and don't you insult Gilbert," Anne shot back.

"That's it. I'm extremely annoyed with your back talk. That is enough! Jedd! Matt! Get started now!" cried Cinthia marching away.

Matt and Jedd, who sat on the ground across from Anne's cell, scrambled to their feet and dropped their plum muffins to follow Cinthia's orders.

Anne sat down on her cot, and then rose again. She quickly walked over to the woodpile that lay behind the door. She grabbed five logs, not worrying about wood splinters hurting her hands and rushed to the fireplace.

As she pushed the wood logs, the fire grew larger and threw sparks at her in fright. Then she grabbed some straw and hay and a bed sheet and threw them into the roaring monster's mouth.

"Cough" coughed Anne. The heavy thick smoke swirled and circled around Anne.

She squinted as she peered through the smoke. The fire she wished for wasn't exactly as she had it... so she took hold of the cot, with her right wrist aching and shoved it into the billowing fire.

Running to the barred window, she looked for Matt, Jedd or Cinthia.

Anne suddenly heard screaming and ran behind the locked door.

Matt broke the lock and threw open the door with a disgusted looking face. He coughed and waved his arms around to feel his way to catching Anne. After him, Cinthia and Jedd followed.

When they weren't looking, which was easy because of the thick smoke, Anne made a quick escape.

She ran and hid under the shadows close to the mansion because the sun was out and there were Scotts' industry workers running to help with the fire.

Anne, when she was in a better clearing and thought that no one was around, began walking and could feel that her heart was beating at a slower pace which was good. She wasn't used to running around, trying to hide from her possible death and doom, and she getting old and couldn't run as fast.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice in the building she had been walking by. Anne's heart pounded and was afraid that it would jump out of her chest. It was a familiar voice. A replica of

Cinthia's- Mrs. Scotts' voice.

"Why aren't you happy Richard?" asked Mrs. Scotts. "Aren't you glad that the Mrs. Dr. Anne Blythe is now dead? All we need now are the men and the children. Oh wait! I forgot about their other children and grandchildren,"

"Yes," Mr. Scotts said. "But isn't it strange how a fire started? I must pay less to Matt and Jedd. They're not doing what I pay them to do- hey! You will not talk about the rest of the Blythe family. It's Cinthia's job and she chose to continue the business. Let's go to the bar and have a small drink. I need something to calm my nerves,"

"You're right. I'm actually quite thirsty," Mrs. Scotts agreed.

"And that's how we got out of Cinthia's reach," Dominic concluded after telling his dad the story while his Dad drove his car.

"How dare she trick you? Especially when you have children growing up," Gilbert said lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Well dad," Dominic admitted. "It was sort of my fault. I was blinded by her beauty and her acting side,"

"Don't blame yourself entirely. In my suitcase, there's a red velvet bag, can you get it? No, not that one... Yes, that's it. There are some cookies for Hannah and Colin. They look quite skinny so I recommend some food and there's an apple for you too Dominic," Gilbert assured them.

"Wow, thanks grandpa! You're the best!" Hannah said.

"Ya- I mean, yes sir!" Colin agreed.

Dominic turned around and gave Colin a smile and nod of approval.

"Are we almost at where we have to go?" asked Hannah.

"Almost Hannah. We're going to bust Grandma out of Cinthia's reach," Gilbert said.

"What? Mo- I mean Cinthia has Grandma? Why didn't you stop Cinthia? You want her to kill Grandma? You're on Cinthia's side... a murderer! That's why you're a doctor! A killing Doctor!" Hannah accused.

"Hannah! Don't speak to me that way! I had no idea that Cinthia took her. I'm not a murderer! I'm really worried about your grandmother. I love her more than anyone and anything except you three and your cousins. So don't worry kiddo," Gilbert said trying to comfort Hannah.

As they travelled through Québec, they saw hundreds of gloomy black coloured trucks driving in a row. As Gilbert drove out of Québec and in to Manitoba, he stopped at a little Gas Station.

"I'll be right backing you three," Gilbert told them.

"Does anyone have to make a pit stop?" Dominic asked opening the passenger door for fresh air.

"Yes! I really got to go!" the twins said at the same time as they jumped out of the car.

Dominic took the twins to the bathroom while Gil went to fill up the car with regular unleaded gasoline.

Picking up the gas nozzle, Gil started filling up the car. The gas station owner came out of the store and waddled over to the car and Gilbert.

"What's with the black vehicles? A funeral? A parade?" Gilbert asked.

"Nope. There's a big meeting at a plant in Yellerknife and trucks from all over that work there have to go. Big celebration. But hey, what do I know," the husky man said.

"Thanks. Uh... 95 cents? "Gilbert asked.

"Yup! Good day sir," the gentleman said as he walked back to the store.

Gilbert nodded and then sat in the car waiting for Dominic, Colin, and Hannah.

After two minutes, the three piled in the car, putting their seatbelts on and drove away towards the commotion.

They travelled through Manitoba in 7 hours. Once they got to a crossing between provinces, a man in a black suit stopped them.

"What do you want?" asked the scruffy looking guard. "I mean... where's your pass card and ID?"

"Excuse me? I'm not one of those business men. I uh... I'm taking my family on vacation," Gilbert explained, pointing to Dominic, Hannah and Colin.

"Hmm, they look familiar. Names?"

"Um... I'm Marc, he's Matt, and she's Mary," Dominic said.

"Oh. Sorry. The province is closed. Only the Men who have got pass cards can pass," the guard said falling for their fake names.

"But-" this was Gil.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy.**

"Cough ... I think... cough...that ...she's g-gone," Cinthia said as she walked out of the burnt cell.

"We couldn't... find her in there... so she must be burnt to soot,"

"That's brilliant darling. Now is there a reason why you planned this because it played out so well," Mrs. Scotts said examining the ruins.

"Thanks mom- but I didn't plan this. You know that I would never do dirty work. This was probably one of the boys' ideas so they could impress me," Cinthia said.

"Well darling, I don't know how to break it to you but... you did do dirty work by going into the fire. You're all covered in wretching soot," Mrs. Scotts reminded.

"What? Eww! Now I have to go soak-" sobbed Cinthia.

"Your father is soaking right now," Mrs. Scotts noted.

"Ugh!" whined Cinthia, and then walked away to her room.

"Oh, Matt! Jedd! Darlings, thank you ever so much for putting out the fire. Tell me. Which one of yous started it?" asked Mrs. Scotts when she saw them.

"None of us," Matt replied, wiping sweat off his brow, but instead, he was spreading ashes and dirt all over his face.

"Oh, well then. I'll tell Richard not to cut your pay wages," Mrs. Scotts said as she walked away.

"Cut our pay wages?" Matt and Jedd wondered.

As Anne darted between shadows, she different voices talking about her unknown fake death.

Creeping up behind a concrete wall, she heard a familiar whiny voice.

"I know! It's a relief to know that she's go- YOU! How... you? You're the one? GET HER!" Cinthia screamed when she saw that Anne was alive.

Anne made a mad dash, going as fast as her mother/ grandmother/wife/ woman legs would go, darting for people dressed in black suits.

Gilbert leaned out the window, watching the guard, while Dominic entertained Colin and Hannah.

Suddenly the guard starting running towards the inner province, towards Cinthia's Industry.

Gilbert, who noticed this, told the others and they all snuck past the gate without a problem from the guard.

As Gil, Dominic, Colin, and Hannah wandered into Yellowknife, they were catapulted into a town full of chaos. Townspeople and workers and families were running and shouting and hiding and you could hear the schools' lockdown sirens screaming like a war had taken place and an intruder had broken in the area.

"Dad, I'm going to take the twins back to the car. I'll also see if there's a police officer around. This is major chaos and I don't want anyone getting hurt," Dominic said taking hold of the twins firmly and pulling them through the crowds.

Gilbert nodded and walked towards the main commotion.

"There she is! Get her! Block the entrance Matt! Jedd! Get the pit gun ready. You're cornered now blondie. Where are you gonna run to now? Oh I know, to your grave!" Cinthia cried cornering Anne.

"Oh ya? Your house is on fire!" Anne yelled back, trying to make an escape.

Cinthia looked at the house then turned around. Anne was nearing the exit. "Oh you little-"

Anne ran towards Gilbert without knowing it. She was too busy watching her back and everyone around her.

Gilbert stood watching Matt and Jedd carrying out wood and blocking the exit, and didn't see or know that Anne was going to collide into him.

Anne continued running until she felt her body reflex and repelled against this great object and was caught.

"Oomph!" she muttered as she felt her body stop moving.

"Better look at where you're going. Are you okay?" asked a familiar and comforting voice.

"I fine just let go of- " Anne replied hastily.

"Anne?" Gilbert asked.

"Gilbert! Oh how I've missed you! Have you found Dominic?" Anne answered, hugging her

husband.

"Yes, but I don't think now would be a great time to talk about it,"

"Well well well. If it isn't Dr. Blythe and son. Coming to save the most horrible person in the world. Or did you just come by yourself because your son is a scaredy cat? Well at least I can hit two birds with one stone now, and the rest of the birds later and then no one inherits your wealth except whom? Oh ya. ME! Those children that call me "mommy" are just trashy orphans and are going straight down the path with Dominic cause they're not worth any money that we own on your and Dominic's will," Cinthia said sarcastically.

"You take that back Cinthia. I was an orphan too once and I was only a day old. I remember those same hasty and bitter words that the nurse said about me. Those children have their whole life ahead of them and they need all the loving care that they can get and they will. You should be glad that Dominic and the children aren't here cause if they heard you, well they would definitely sue your company into major debt where you're begging for food and water," Anne shot back.

"Matt! Jedd! Get it ready. I can't stand them any longer," Cinthia ordered.

"Anne," Gilbert whispered. "She didn't need to know that,"

"Yes Cinthia," Jedd said setting the bon fire.

"Not so fast Ms. Scotts," said a police officer.

"It's Mrs. Blythe. Who told you- oh I know, Dominic," Cinthia replied.

"Well in these cases we use maiden names for women," explained the officer.

"Now that I have figured out what you do Cinthia, I'm ashamed to call you my wife, a Blythe, and the children's mother," Dominic said following the officer with Colin and Hannah.

"I'm afraid after hearing this story, the Judge will have to be involved. Is there a Mr. and Mrs. Scotts around?" the officer said grabbing hold of Cinthia's arm.

Mr. and Mrs. Scotts stood silently behind a crowd of people.

"They're" Anne began." They're behind that group of people,"

"Hi uh... we aren't related to her! We're, Oh what's the use?" said Mrs. Scotts as another officer came and put handcuffs on Mr. and Mrs. Scotts.

"Let's go George. All of yous and your town are under arrest. No one is allowed to leave the town or let anyone in. If you do, I'll hunt yous down," the officer ordered.

"Where are we going officer?" asked Gilbert as the group of criminals, victims and officers went to their cars.

"To the courthouse nearest to here, but away from here so the Judge won't know them. Just follow the flashing lights. Honk when you're ready to drive," said Officer George.

In the car...

"I called Julia and Maddie. As a matter of fact, they were travelling too. Mom? I apologize for the problem I caused," Dominic said.

"It's fine. I'm glad to be with you all now," Anne assured him.

"Grandma, you smell burnt," Hannah pointed out, then turned to her Grandma.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. It's from the fire- Oooo!" Anne said then she yelped in pain.

"What's wrong? And what fire?" Gilbert questioned her as her turned the steering wheel.

"It was my only way of escaping. There was a fire place and tons of wood and wood products. I threw them all in and it caused a massive monster of smoke and a large fire. I had to stay in there until Cinthia and her minions came to fight the fire. As for my arm, Cinthia pushed me into her truck, and I fell against the wall on my right wrist. In which, thus I twisted it," Anne answered.

"You're so brave grandma," Colin complimented.

"Thank you Colin, sweetheart," grandma said.

"I'll put a cast on it when we get home Anne," Gilbert said, turning the steering wheel.

The next day (after driving through the night)...

"Everyone have a safe ride?" asked officer Martin.

"Yes sir," said Gilbert yawning, as he walked into court.

In the court room...

"Please rise! Order of the court. Today, we have a case between the Blythe's and the Scotts'. Officer Martin, can you please tell us what kind of activity is involved in this case? Then the Blythe's have the floor," Judge Stephen said.

"The activity involved in this case your honour is Kidnapping, threats, oh and a twisted wrist for Mrs. Blythe, if I hears right," said Officer Martin.

"Can the young Mr. Blythe tell his story?" Judge Stephen ordered.

"Thank you your honour. It all started at the beginning of two thousand and ten, this year. In January. Brigitte and I were packing the - Oops, I mean Cinthia," Dominic started.

"What do you mean, "Oops, I mean Cinthia" I thought Cinthia was her real name," the Judge interrupted.

"Well Cinthia is her real name but she tricked me by using another name which is Brigitte,"

"Really. Now then. Ms. Scotts, is that true? Do you change your name? And by the way, did you change it legally?" Judge Stephen asked.

"Well," spoke Cinthia. "Well, ye-is this even a necessary and legal question for a Judge to ask?"

"Just answer the question ma'am. I have to go to watch my granddaughter after this. And don't speak rudely Ms. Scotts. You also targeted my son and his child. I can sue you even more than the Blythes are, so Missy I would be extra careful," the Judge said.

"Yes. I do change my name. And ya, I don't do it legally. Okay?" Cinthia replied, in a sassy voice.

"Thank you Ms. Scotts. Mr. Blythe?" Judge Stephen asked in her sweet comforting voice.

"Thank you your honour. As I was saying. We were planning on taking our adopted children Colin and Hannah Cromb to Ottawa for winter break. You know, the last week off before school starts up again? Ya, so we packed everyone up for a workweek and drove up. I offered to drive but Cinthia insisted she said" you'll just mess up," And I was offended.

We were entering Nepean and getting close to Ottawa. I asked her if she knew where she was going and she said "yes".

"As we went into Ottawa, and we were just about to turn into our hotel's driveway, it was a Marriot to be precise, Cinthia just kept on driving.

I knew something was up but I couldn't put my finger on it, and even Hannah, who is only like ten years old knew that her mommy had done something wrong.

Cinthia then stopped the truck and told all of us to check for a treat in the trunk of the truck that we had bought with our own money. We went and as we looked in, she shoved us all in the back and slammed the doors with a hold on... ah yes, a Locksworth-lockssmithy brass lock.

She drove for a long time for about a few days and then she took us to separate rooms about ten rooms apart. That's when she explained her whole scheme to me.

Later on that day we were on the move again heading to the Scotts' industry. I was afraid of what might happen if we went there after hearing Cinthia's proposal and taking it as a warning of great danger. So when she stopped for gas in Québec, us three made stuffed figures of us and we escaped. We headed to my adopted parents' house in the countryside." Dominic concluded.

"You mean they aren't your real parents?" Judge Stephen asked.

"No. My real parents died a few months after I was born. Their names are Jack Jr. and Collette Garrison," Dominic said.

"Ah. Thank you. Would anyone else from the Blythe side like to add anything to this case?" Judge asked.

"Your honour," Gilbert said standing up." I have a few things to add. During this commotion with Dominic, My wife and I received some disturbing letters from someone named number sign which is weird. We got many. Like a ransom note, and regular letters. We also found footprints at our son's house and the door was open, like someone used a key to open it,"

"And I was threatened by Cinthia that she would kill me so she could be richer than rich!" Anne announced.

"Aha," said the Judge looking at everyone.

Cinthia just sat still listening to her opponents' words and felt that they were lying. Her face had a scowl and her lips pursed with bitterness and hatred.

"I object!" cried Mrs. Scotts who already had too much to drink from the day before.

"Silence Mrs. Scotts. Now I have thought long and hard, even though it seems too short to be a thinking time but, the Scotts and the Bumbles are going to jail. Ms. Scotts, and Mrs. Scotts is going to Mary Magdalene's Institution for Women, Mr. Scotts is going to Quebec's Rehab Institution , Matt Bumbles is going to Josh Criminal Rehab Institution and Jedd is going to Alberta's Criminal Rehab Centre," Judge Stephen decided.

"And how can you choose that? Our side wasn't even said!" Mr. Scotts cried angrily.

"That's easy. It's because my own family has dealt with this issue, and many other families have been torn apart because of your daughter. It's like man-slaughtering! I'm surprised that you don't ever change your location. Oh well. Court adjourned!" replied the Judge breathing easily.

"This is your entire fault, Dominic Blythe. You tattletale! My job was going so well, until you came along with your imaginative mother and doctor father. My job always went good with everyone else. And somehow this time I had a feeling that it wasn't going to work, but I ignored it," Cinthia said as she got pulled away to a Police Truck. "Ow!"

"Hey, now you know how bad it hurts Scotts," Officer Martin muttered.

"Cinthia this all your doing. I hate to say this and actually, I don't know why, but- it was harder for you because ... you liked me, no more pretending. That's why you kept your wedding band on while you were planning my possible death," Dominic said, following her to the Police truck.

Cinthia looked up at him with meaningful eyes and pleaded, hoping maybe he would give her another chance.

"Nope," Dominic and Officer Martin said at the same time as Martin slammed to truck door shut.

"And that's how it feels when you're being carted around town, being KIDNAPPED!" Dominic concluded as he shouted through the thick barrier, being the truck door.

The door shutting was a sign, and memory. That was the end of Dominic and Cinthia's (Brigitte) marriage and relationship. A moment that would be heartbreaking and relaxful. The Judge said that once the doors shut, the relationship would be over. It would be discontinued for all eternity, the Wedding never happened, Dominic has no wife, and his adopted children- they're still his- would have no mother to care for them.

Dominic stepped away from the truck, with tears taking up space in his tear ducts. He turned around, and started for the car, where supporting and loving family is was waiting for him.

Once he sat in the car, his mother turned around from the passenger's seat and said," Are you okay? You look peakish,"

There was his old caring mother he always knew, thought Dominic as a smile appeared on his weary face.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, but exhausted. It's going to be different, but if we work together, it'll work out just swell. Right you two?" Dominic said in a weary voice.

"Yes Daddy!" Hannah said.

"Yes sir," chorused Colin.


End file.
